gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Core Block System
Just rewrite both article...I though about adding list of mobile suit utilise this concept, but G Gundam's Core Lander manage to demorale me :p. Kuruni 13:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Indenting Problem Is there a problem with the indenting on the article ? 'Cause i tried to fix the indentation, but couldn't resolve the issue. The extra dots just keep coming out. ~ Azkaiel 09:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) overload? I think we have a massive amount of info on this article, that isn't in any particular order. I also feel like we should split the article up into separate pages, so that the info wouldn't mix and cause confusion. The more we elaborate on each timelines system, the more of a mess the page will be. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 05:17, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The Core Block System works essentially the same way throughout the different timelines. The exception is G Gundam since the fighters used them as transport craft to their Gundams. If we split them up, I feel as though it's repeating the same information, that the Core Fighters are small flying units meant for the pilot's protection in case the base unit is destroyedGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) And the info isn't that massive. About haf of the article is simply just list. Kuruni 05:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :But then we can't elaborate on each ones history and system features armaments and technology and combat characteristics and power sources. Most Gundams and mobile suits are similar, but we separate there page because they have different power sources/armaments/system features/technology & combat characteristics. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 05:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::This is page about concept, we may have hundreds article for specify MS, but we only have one article covering MS concept. Armaments and specify technical data should go to specify fighter's page, if it's notable enough to get it own page (if not...well, then it is non-notable and there won't be much noteworthy info about it :p). Any different detail on each era can be cover within a paragraph or two, so I don't see why we need to seperate it. Kuruni 11:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Kuruni's right, the concept of a Core Block System is the same throughout each series. Any differences can be easily explained. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Fine, then how about a specific page listing and talking about the technical sides to the Core Fighters in the AD era. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 05:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Already tried that. Besides, that would be bias in a way, because then we'd have to do articles on all the Core Fighters. It's easier just to make separate sections pertaining to each era (depending on differences)Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 07:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::But we do have articles on some core fighters, well CE and UC. But I wasn't talking about either of those timelines, I was talking about the AD timeline and that we should make ONE page for all of them. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 08:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC)